Farewell
by Haruka L. Ackerman
Summary: Taemin harus meninggalkan Minho untuk sebuah alasan. Ia meninggalkan sebuah boneka kelinci hitam kepada Minho. Boneka Kelinci itu kembar. Dan boneka kelinci itu adalah penghubung antara Minho dan Taemin. Selang beberapa tahun Taemin kembali. Dan mInho menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Cerita selengkapnya..


Title : 'Farewell'

Cast : Minho & Taemin a.k.a 2Min

Support Cast : - Lee Taesun (Taemin's Brother)

- Choi Minseok (Minho's Brother)

Author : Haruka Ciel

Genre : Boys Love,Angst,Fluff,Romance,Brotherhood.

Length : One shoot

Rated : T+

Note : My own fantasy..boys love.

Don't like ? Don't read ! No bash !

Keep calm or _Avada Kedavra_ :DD

Backsound : Will – Yuki Kajiura

This is my favorit song..nggak ada liriknya..cuman instrumen doang,ini ost anime kesukaan saya..hhehe..enjoy it =D

_Perpisahan ini takkan lama.._

_Dan suatu saat nanti kita akan bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya…._

"Jika kau pergi…pasti akan sangat sepi disini…",Seorang namja tampan berusia limabelas tahun terlihat memaksakan sebuah terlihat seperti sebuah senyuman getir.

"Aku tahu…maafkan aku Minho..",Seorang namja cantik bermata zamrud mengusap pundak namja bernama Minho memberi sebuah kekuatan.

"Berapa lama?"

"Apanya?"

"kau pergi?"

Namja cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu..",Ia berucap lirih.

"Begitukah?",Minho terlihat menundukkan kepalanya

Namja cantik itu menyentuh pipi Minho,memintanya untuk menatap kedua mata hijau zamrudnya yang tidak mau namja tampan itu menatap sosok yang seperti malaikat.

"Maukah kau menjaga ini..?",namja cantik itu mengulurkan sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna hitam dengan sebuah pita merah yang mengalung dilehernya.

"Boneka?",Namja tampan bermata cokelat itu nampak ragu menerima boneka itu.

"_He's twin..I have one..And this one for you…_",Namja cantik itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

"Sudah belum Taemin?Sudah saatnya kita pergi..",sebuah suara terdengar memecah keheningan kedua namja itu.

Namja yang memiliki mata mirip namja cantik itu,dia Lee Taesun kakak laki – laki dari Lee Taemin.

"Ya hyung..aku mengerti..",Taemin menatap kakaknya meminta namja itu untuk menunggu manik zamrudnya kembali menatap namja tampan bermata besar didepannya.

'Grep'

Kedua tangan mungil Taemin merengkuh kepala Minho,menarik namja itu kedalam pelukannya.

"_Please…take good care of it..he will help you to find me…one day.._",bisik namja cantik itu ke telinga hati namja tampan itu sedikit berdesir.

Tak lama namja cantik itu melepas pelukannya dan menjauh dari tubuh tersenyum,senyum terakhir yang bisa ia berikan untuk Namja tampan itu tahu hari – hari berikutnya ia takkan pernah bisa melihat senyum itu lagi.

"_Farewell….Minho_",Namja cantik itu melambaikan menghampiri namja yang sedari tadi menunggunya di bawah pohon ek besar di pinggir bernama Taesun itu sekilas tersenyum pada Minho sebelum pergi.

Namja tampan itu tak mengalihkan sedikitpun dari kedua namja yang perlahan menjauh dari manik matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang mirip dengan apa yang sedang di boneka kelinci hitam berpita merah yang tergantung di punggung kecil milik tangannya merengkuh erat benda pemberian Taemin itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

'_This Farewell isn't long..right'_

…

Di suatu hari yang cerah,Kakak lelakiku mengajakku untuk berburu di akupun mengiyakan menyusuri dalamnya hutan di pinggiran adalah kali pertama aku menginjakan kakiku di aku belum pernah pertemuan takdir itu pun dimulai….

"_Oh…Damn it_!tembakanku meleset!",Umpat Minseok saat rusa buruannya berhasil melarikan itu terlihat sibuk mencari buruan Minho hanya terdiam di tempatnya memandangi sekelilingnya.

'Hutan ini entah kenapa…terlihat begitu indah…',batinnya dalam hati.

Lalu sayup – sayup sebuah alunan melodi terdengar di telinga Namja tampan terhenyak di ini sangat lembut dan memiliki harmonisasi nada yang begitu memikat,membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan tersentuh.

'Siapa yang memainkan musik seindah ini?'

'Di tempat seperti ini…'

"Hyung…aku melihat ada buruan disana…Aku kesana ya hyung…",pinta Minho pada kakaknya yang sedang menyiapkan bidikan.

"Pergilah…tapi jangan jauh – jauh",

Tanpa banyak menunggu namja tampan itu melesat pergi,namun sebenarnya bukan untuk mencari buruan tapi mencari sumber suara yang ia musik yang masih terdengar di telinganya.

"Aku harus menemukannya…"

Melodi ini…alunan nadanya kenapa terdengar seperti sebuah kesedihan,meskipun sangat indah tapi kenapa rasanya hati ini ikut bergemuruh.

Minho menyusuri hutan itu dan ia bisa mendengar alunan itu semakin terdengar jelas bahwa sumber suara itu tak jauh lama ia berjalan di depannya terlihat sebuah mansion yang cukup besar berdiri kokoh diantara pepohonan di hutan ia pun seketika ia tercengang melihat dimansion itu ada sebuah menara yang tak begitu tinggi namun menyimpan sesuatu yang namja itu hanya terpaku menatap ke menara itu.

'Jadi melodi ini berasal dari sini…'

Seorang yang terlihat seperti seorang gadis terlihat berada di menara bahu mungilnya tersampir anggun sebuah biola kedua tangannya dengan lincah memainkan nada demi nada dengan sangat mengakui bahwa gadis itu sangat cantik dengan kedua manik mata berwarna hijau zamrud yang sangat rambut berwarna almond yang tergerai hingga bawah bahunya.

'Kenapa ada makhluk secantik ini di tempat seperti ini..',gumam Minho dalam hati.

Sejenak Minho terpaku menatap pemandangan itu tidak mengetahui keberadaanya karena Minho menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang sebuah pohon didekat menara itu tak menghalanginya untuk menatap sosok indah didepannya.

Alunan melodi ini sangat indah..namun sosok yang memainkannya lebih indah lagi.

"Kau menyukainya?",sebuah suara yang terdengar cukup halus seketika membuyarkan khayalan Minho.

Namja tampan itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara jauh dari tempatnya berdiri muncul sesosok namja tampan yang manik matanya mirip dengan gadis yang ada di menara namja itu nampak lebih tua daripada berusia delapan belas tahun-an.

"Si..Siapa kau?",Ucap Minho terbata karena ia tak menyangka ada orang lain selain dirinya di situ.

Namja yang cukup tampan itu hanya terkekeh.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya seperti itu..",Kekeh namja itu.

Minho hanya tertegun di tempatnya.'Benar juga..seharusnyakan namja itu yang bertanya seperti itu'.

"Jadi…bisa kau beritahu aku siapa kau?",tanya namja berrambut hitam itu.

"Aku…Minho,Choi Minho…aku tadi sedang berburu tapi aku tersesat saat aku mengejar sebuah alunan melodi yang mengalun di sekitar hutan ini…Lalu aku sampai ke tempat ini..",Jelas Minho menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dia memang bisa memainkan lagu itu dengan baik…",Ujar namja bermata zamrud itu seraya menengadahkan kepalanya kearah menara kearah gadis pemain biola itu.

"Boleh aku tahu kau ini siapa?",Tanya Minho memberanikan diri.

Namja itu kembali mengalihkan menatap Minho dengan tatapan teduhnya.

"Aku Lee Taesun,pemilik Mansion ini…dan sosok yang ada dimenara itu…_He's my_ _younger brother_…",Ucapnya tersenyum.

'_deg'_

"_He…he's Yo-Your bro-brother_?",Namja itu terperangah seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang telah didengarnya.

'_Brother_…jadi dia seorang namja?'

'_What the hell is this_?Sosok cantik itu seorang….'

"kau pasti mengira dia seorang perempuan kan?",Kekeh namja bernama Taesun itu.

Minho hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Wajah yang dimilikinya adalah warisan dari ibuku..Dulu ia sangat menginginkan anak perempuan namun ternyata yang lahir adalah seorang anak ia berharap bahwa anak itu akan mewarisi wajah dan ternyata harapannya terkabul…",Jelas Taesun menerawang.

'Namja ini..kenapa dia menceritakan banyak hal pada orang asing sepertiku'

_No matter whoever you are…_

_My eyes just looking to you…_

"Jadi siapa namanya…?"

"_Taemin…His name is Taemin_…"

"Taemin….",Minho mengulang nama itu.

'What a beautiful name…'

"Nama yang sangat indah…",Minho menatap sosok didalam menara itu.

Namun masih ada yang membuat Minho hal yang sedikit mengganjal hatinya.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Silakan…"

Namja tampan itu nampak berpikir kata – kata yang pantas untuk dilontarkan pada Taesun.

"Ehmm…Kenapa Taemin ada di menara itu?Kau tidak mengurungnya disana kan?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Taesun tertawa."Kau bercanda ya?Mana mungkin aku mengurung adikku sendiri.."

"Lalu kenapa dia ada disana?"

"Itu karena keinginanya sendiri..dia menyukai menara akan keluar saat ia ingin keluar…"

"Begitukah?",Minho menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

_Nevertheless…_Minho merasa Taemin seperti hidup dalam dunianya kenapa menara itu seperti diselimuti kekuatan yang sedemikian kuat hingga ia merasa bahwa ia tak bisa mendekat ke sosok ia hanya bisa melihatnya dari bawah menara itu.

'_Can you look at me?Please…'_

Minho merasa alunan melodi itu sudah yang ada dimenara itu nampak melepaskan biola klasik itu dari namja tampan itu tak pernah sedetikpun tiba – tiba namja cantik itu mengarahkan tatapannya kebawah tepatnya kearahnya.

'_deg'_

'_deg'_

'_deg'_

Tatapan namja cantik itu langsung mengunci posisi Minho hingga ia tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah manik mata berwarna hijau zamrud itu tampak sangat indah di mata namja tampan itu merasa tatapan Taemin memiliki sebuah kekuatan.

Hati Minho berdesir saat melihat sosok itu menarik kedua bibirnya menyimpul sebuah senyum sederhana yang terlihat sangat manis di hadapan Minho.

'Dia tersenyum…padaku'

Minho merasa ada yang membuncah dalam dadanya karena ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini seperti….sebuah cinta yang bermekaran di musim semi.

"Maaf…aku harus pergi",Namja tampan itu langsung beranjak pergi tanpa menatap Taemin lagi.

Tapi namja itu tidak langsung pergi,ia menyandarkan tubuhnya disebuah pohon,mengatur degup jantungnya yang serasa berpacu sangat jika dibiar

kan mungkin akan langsung keluar dari dadanya.

"Baru ditatap saja kau sudah seperti itu…bagaimana jika kau bertemu dengannya?Apa kau mau pingsan didepannya…",Suara itu kembali Taesun yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Minho.

"Ka-Kau…sejak kapan kau..",Kata – kata Minho terputus saat Taesun tiba – tiba menginterupsi ucapannya.

"Aku mengikutimu tadi…"

"Jangan katakan apa – apa pada adikmu..",pinta Minho.

"ya..aku tahu.."

Kedua namja itu terdiam.

"Apa aku…masih boleh kesini?",tanya Minho sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja…Kapanpun kau mau",Jawab Taesun seakan mengerti maksud Minho.

Keesokan harinya….

"Aku ingin melihatnya lagi..",gumam seorang namja tampan yang sedari tadi mondar – mandir tak jelas.

'_I want to see an angel from heaven..itu'_

Perasaan hangat ini,kenapa sangat saat ia menatapku dan saat ia tersenyum.

Namja tampan itu berlari turun kebawah,membawa sebuah keranjang yang tadi ia siapkan di meja senyuman terukir dari wajahnya yang bahagia.

'Aku harus bertemu dengannya',batin Minho.

Namja tampan bermata kecokelatan itu berjalan menyusuri hutan yang tak begitu jauh dari beberapa tumbuhan yang menghalangi melihat satu wajah…

Setelah perjalanan yang sedikit panjang karena hutan itu sangat luas dan mansion itu tepat berada di tengah – Minho dapat melihat siluet sebuah menara yang berdiri kokoh tak jauh dari namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya kanannya nampak erat mengenggam keranjang yang di gugup saat mendekati menara itu.

Dari jendela kecil yang ada di menara itu Minho bisa namja cantik bermata hijau zamrud yang tengah berdiri menatap yang sama seperti saat pertama kali namja cantik itu itu mengenakan sebuah jubah berwarna merah yang melingkari bahunya,dengan sebuah hiasan mawar yang menghiasi dada seperti biasanya kali ini namja cantik bernama Taemin itu tidak memainkan – akan ia berdiri dimenara itu untuk menunggu seseorang.

….

Aku tak pernah mengira ada orang yang akan datang kemari,karena sepanjang aku hidup aku tak pernah bertemu dengan orang lain aku tak pernah berminat untuk keluar dari menaraku ini adalah tempat yang aman dan hanya keluar jika aku memang ingin menyukai musik dan aku sering memainkannya di tempat musik adalah hidupku..dengan musik aku tak pernah merasa kesepian.

Namun semuanya berubah….saat aku melihat ada sesorang yang datang ke mansion tua namja tampan bermata kecokelatan.

Ia berdiri di samping kakakku…memandang kearah menara ini…

Aku tak pernah menyangka aku akan bertemu dengan sesorang.

Tatapan namja itu…seperti sebuah magnet yang membuatku beralih menatapnya dan tanpa disadari aku tersenyum padanya.

Ini sungguh aneh…namja dia?

Tapi saat aku ingin bertanya tiba – tiba ia pergi tanpa menoleh padaku berharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi dan mengetahui siapa dia itulah hari ini aku berdiri disini..Aku menunggunya untuk datang kemari.

Dan rupanya Tuhan mengabulkan itu datang berkunjung mendekat kearah tempatku berdiri.

'_I'm truly happy when I can see you anymore….'_

'_Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi'_

…..

Namja cantik itu tersenyum senyum yang tiba – tiba menguatkanku untuk menyapanya.

"_Your name is Taemin..right_?",Ucap namja tampan itu mencoba menyapa.

Namja cantik itu mengangguk tanpa mengurangi senyum yang mengukir wajahnya.

'Dia meresponku..',girang Minho dalam hatinya.

"Ehmm…Aku..",Minho tak meneruskan ucapannya saat menyadari namja cantik itu tak berdiri lagi begitu cepat.

'Dia pergi…'

Minho merasa sedih saat namja itu tiba – tiba menghilang dari pandangannya.'Apa dia takut padaku..'.Wajar jika ia takut padaku karena tiba – tiba ada orang asing yang jika ia takut kenapa tersenyum seperti itu padaku.

"Apa keranjang itu untukku…?",sebuah suara lembut membuat Minho tertegun.

'Suara ini…'

Minho langsung membalikkan tubuhnya kesamping dan mendapati sosok berjubah merah itu sudah ada di kedua mata namja tampan itu membelalak kali ini ia mendengar suara Taemin,yang entah kenapa itu adalah suara terlembut yang pernah ia kini sosok itu berada tepat belum pernah melihat Taemin sedekat ia mengakui namja cantik itu jauh lebih cantik jika dilihat dari dari kedua mata zamrudnya seperti memiliki daya magis yang membuat siapa saja tak bisa mengalihkan perhatian darinya.

"_Hey…Can you hear me_?",Taemin mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Minho membuat namja tampan itu terkesiap.

"Ah..eh…maaf..Ini…ini untukmu..",Minho mengulurkan keranjang yang tadi dibawanya.

Taemin dengan senang hati berbinar ceria.

"Terima Kasih..",Ucap namja cantik itu riang.

"Umm..kau tidak takut padaku?"

"Kenapa aku harus takut padamu?",Namja cantik itu membulatkan matanya bingung dengan pertanyaan Minho.

"_I'm an stranger_..",Ucap Minho pelan.

"_You're not an stranger..You are sun-hyung friend right_?",ujar Taemin dengan nada yang ceria.

'Namja ini benar – benar menganggapku sebagai teman kakaknya'

"Ehmmm…kalau begitu bolehkah aku mengajakmu berjalan – jalan?",pinta Minho dengan nada yang sedikit harap – harap cemas.

Namja cantik itu sejenak berpikir,tapi tak lama ia tersenyum dan namja tampan itu berteriak kegirangan dalam hati.

….

"_It's very delicious…_",Puji Taemin saat melahap sandwich keju yang aku bawa tadi.

Sekarang ini kami berada dibawah pohon _cherry_ yang berada diantara rerimbunan pohon disini tidak cukup lebat jadi masih ada ruang untuk melihat birunya langit.

"Apa kau sangat menyukainya?",Tanya Minho saat melihat namja cantik itu nampak sangat lahap menikmati sandwichnya.

"Eumm….ini sangat enak…",Jawab Taemin sambil mengunyah sandwichnya.

"_Taemin…May I ask about something to you_?"

"_What_?"

"Lagu yang kau mainkan kemarin..Judulnya apa?"

Namja cantik itu kembali terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu…Lagu itu Sun-hyung yang hanya memainkannya dengan alat kau ingin tahu kau bisa tanyakan padanya",Namja cantik itu menengadahkan kepalanya memandang langit.

"_If it so…can you play that song for me…I want to hear it again.._",Minho menatap Taemin memintanya memainkan musik itu lagi.

"_With my pleasure…._",Namja cantik itu membuka koper biola yang menyampirkan biola berwarna kecokelatan itu di bahunya.

Dan Melodi itu kembali mengalun diantara semilir angin…

Lagu ini…Kenapa begitu indah?

Meskipun rasanya tiap nada ini menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan…

_A song without title…._

Lagu ini memiliki Tuan tapi tidak memiliki nama.

…..

Namja tampan itu mengerjapkan kedua mata besarnya menyadari sebuah cahaya terasa menusuk kedua matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?",Seru namja cantik dengan nada ceria.

"Ehmm…apa yang terjadi?",tanya Minho sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Kau tertidur…",jawab Taemin senyum terlihat mengukir dibibirnya.

Minho melihat sekelilingnya..bias – bias senja itu sudah mengukir dilangit yang kini sudah berwarna jingga keemasan.

"Sudah saatnya kita pulang..",Ajak Minho seraya membereskan keranjang.

….

"Kalian dari mana?",Seorang namja berjubah hitam nampak menyambut Minho dan Taemin didepan mansion itu.

"Kami dari jalan – jalan hyung…Minho yang mengajakku..",Riang Taemin sambil berlari kearah hyungnya.

"Benarkah itu?",Tanya Taesun menatap Minho mencari sebuah jawaban dari namja tampan itu.

Minho mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

"Maaf aku harus segera pulang…",Pamit Minho membungkuk lalu beranjak pulang sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Minho..",Sebuah suara lembut terdengar memanggil namanya.

"Ya…",Namja tampan itu membalikkan badannya menatap sosok cantik yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"_If you don't mind…Please come and visit us again_…",Ucap Taemin tersenyum sangat manis.

"_I will….._",Namja tampan itu tersenyum membalasnya.

'_Tanpa kau memintaku untuk itu….aku pasti akan datang untukmu'_

Sejak saat itu,aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi untuk sekedar melihatnya atau mendengar permainan hubungan kami semakin dekat dan takdir perpisahan pun menghampiri kami..

"Mungkin setelah ini kau takkan melihatku lagi..Minho",Namja cantik itu menatap Minho dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"Ke-kenapa?",Tanya Minho itu tak pernah berpikir Taemin akan mengatakan hal yang akan membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas.

"_I have to go…_",lirih Taemin memeluk lengannya sendiri.

Namja tampan itu menyadari satu hal bahwa tidak selamanya ia dapat mengenggam cepat atau lambat takdir bernama 'perpisahan' itu akan menghampirinya.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum.

"Meskipun pertemuan kita sangat sebentar..Tapi aku sangat senang dapat mengenalmu,melihat sebuah senyuman tulus yang belum pernah kulihat itu membuatku menyadari satu hal..bahwa tak satu pun dari kita yang dapat menggengam 'takdir'…Bahwa takdir yang disebut dengan 'perpisahan' itu cepat atau lambat pasti akan menghampiri dan memisahkan kita…"

Taemin terdiam meresapi kata – kata Minho benar…bahwa tak selamanya kita dapat mengenggam apa yang telah kita saat kita pasti akan melepaskannya.

"_I'm truly like you Minho…._",Namja cantik itu memeluk tubuh memberikan sebuah ketenangan,bahwa semuanya akan baik – baik saja.

Namja tampan itu memejamkan hangat tubuh mungil Taemin yang memeluknya.

Hati ini akan selalu…Meneriakkan namamu…

Hingga…takdir kembali mempertemukan kita lagi..

Enam Tahun kemudian….

Seorang namja tampan berrambut ikal kecokelatan berdiri di sebuah Mansion tua di tengah – tengah itu terlihat usang karena telah di tinggal oleh berbalut mantel hitam dan sebuah syal biru yang mengalung erat di lehernya namja tampan itu terdiam bersama semilir angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan dingin yang merasuki tubuhnya bahkan tak manik matanya terlihat menatap kesebuah tempat dimana kepingan kenangannya dengan semilir angin perlahan kepingan kenangan itu terngiang di sebuah menara tua dimana seseorang berdiri disana menatap dan tersenyum dan garis senyum itu sama sekali belum mengabur dalam semakin hari semakin menguat membentuk satu rasa pilu bernama 'kerinduan'.

Namja tampan itu menatap sebuah benda berbentuk boneka kelinci wadah yang menyimpan segala kenangan milik menatap kedua bola mata boneka itu,mencoba mencari sebuah petunjuk tentang sebuah keberadaan.

'Aku tak ingin mempercayai ini…tapi jika inilah satu – satunya jalan untuk beritahu aku dimana ia sekarang…?',Batin namja tampan itu seperti sebuah telepati pada boneka itu.

'_Please…take good care of it..he will help you to find me…one day..'_

Sebuah kalimat seketika terlintas dalam benak pemuda suggesti yang seakan menguatkan semua..semuanya bukan mustahil untuk pertemuan itu akan segera terjadi…sooner or later.

_An sorrowful voice calling me again and again…_

'Suara ini…suara siapa…',Minho duduk dipinggir boneka kelinci hitam itu.

Raut wajahnya nampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'_He's back….He's back…_',Namja tampan itu menatap boneka bola matanya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

_Pejamkan mata itu…_

_Dan dengar apa yang kukatakan…_

Seperti terhipnotis namja tampan itu langsung memejamkan sebuah suara yang tak dikenal seperti merasuk kedalam kepalanya.

"Hey,,kau mau kemana Minho?",teriak seorang lelaki Minho.

Minho menyambar mantel hitamnya dan langsung melesat keluar tanpa menghiraukan teriakan kakaknya.

'Suara ini…kenapa terus memanggilku?'

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

Namja tampan itu terus berlari menembus dinginnya keyakinan pada hatinya sendiri bahwa apa yang didengar dan apa yang dirasakannya _it's true_.

Namja tampan itu mendatangi sebuah stasiun tua di pinggiran hanya terlihat beberapa orang saja yang berlalu – lebih sepi dari biasanya.

Minho berdiri di depan membawa kelinci hitam itu di dalam genggamannya.

'_I'm going to find you…'_

Tak lama sebuah kereta berhenti tepat didepan namja kereta itu terbuka dan seseorang keluar dari kereta itu,tepat di hadapan itu mengenakan mantel bulu berwarna cokelat dengan balutan syal yang melingkari bahu dan sedikit turun dapat melihat tangan pucat sosok itu menggengam sebuah benda yang sama seperti boneka kelinci hitam berpita merah.

'Benarkah ini…?'

Minho menatap sosok manik mata berwarna hijau zamrud yang dibingkai dengan wajah oval dan hidung yang bibir plum cokelat almondnya nampak tergerai di bahunya berhiaskan sebuah pita merah ada sebuah gores luka di wajah putih itu namun Minho masih mengingat betul siapa pemilik wajah yang selalu hadir dalam setiap mimpinya.

"_Are you allright,Taemin…?_"

Namja cantik itu nampak sedikit terkejut saat mendengar namanya manik zamrud itu mencoba menelusuri siapa gerangan sosok tampan didepannya.

"_I'm truly glad to meet you…here.._",Namja tampan itu bibir itu membentuk satu garis senyuman yang tak berubah,masih sama seperti enam tahun senyuman itu seperti membuka lembar – lembar kenangan masa lalu yang terkubur dalam sebuah tempat didalam kepalanya.

Namja cantik itu mengulas sebuah manis meski sebuah gurat pilu nampak menghiasi wajah kemudian turun dari kereta,ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jam saku berwarna perak.

"Sun-hyung ingin kau menjaga ini..",Namja cantik itu meletakkan jam saku itu ke tangan Minho.

…..

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang mengganjal dalam pikiran Minho.

Kenapa Taemin hanya sendirian?

Kenapa tiba – tiba Lee Taesun memberinya sebuah jam saku?

Lalu dimana ia sekarang?

Namun namja tampan itu tak banyak bisa merasakan dari wajah lelah Taemin,bahwa mungkin sudah banyak hal yang ia lewati diluar waktu yang kelak akan mengungkap segalanya.

Taemin terlihat serius mengamati sebuah foto yang tergantung di dinding rumah seorang namja tampan yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Minho.

"Itu kakakku…Namanya Choi Minseok..",Ucap Minho seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan namja cantik itu.

"_You have an brother_?"

"Ya..aku sama sepertimu,aku juga memiliki seorang kakak laki – laki..",Namja tampan itu menatap Taemin.

Namja cantik itu mengangguk kembali menatap foto foto itu mengingatkannya pada kakaknya sendiri.

"Ini kamarmu Taemin…sementara waktu kau bisa beristirahat disini..",Namja tampan itu mempersilakan Taemin untuk masuk kedalam kamar bernuansa biru itu.

Namja cantik menatap ke sekeliling kamar yang berukuran tidak begitu ornamennya hampir berwarna bunga mawar biru tertata cantik disebuah vas kaca yang diletakkan disudut wangi sejuk dikamar duduk dipinggiran kasur,menyamankan diri dengan suasana itu.

"Aku akan pergi..kau istirahatlah dulu",Pamit Minho pada namja hanya mengangguk sembari membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas kasur.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas namja tampan terlihat bersandar di sandaran tempat terlihat mengamati sebuah benda berwarna keperakan dengan ukiran sebuah _gryphon_,makhluk mitologi berkepala elang namun berbadan jam perak pemberian Lee Taesun,yang hingga kini tidak diketahui tidak ingin Taemin ingin memberitahunya,ia pasti akan memberitahukan kepadanya.

Namja tampan itu membuka jam perak itu…

Sebuah alunan musik langsung terdengar dari jam saku itu,melodi yang sangat tidak asing di telinga yang ia dengar dari kedalaman hutan.

'Melodi ini…'

Namun perlahan Kedua manik mata kecokelatan itu terpejam,seperti dihipnotis.

Namja tampan itu terbangun di sebuah tempat yang tak ia ketahui yang bernuansa serba putih dengan hamparan padang rumput sehijau permata yang seperti surga…

Namja tampan itu merasa..tempat ini ada dalam mimpinya.

Samar – samar ia melihat seseorang datang lelaki berpakaian serba putih dan sorot mata yang meneduhkan berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Siapa kau?",Minho mengamati sosok yang mirip malaikat itu.

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan senyum itu seperti mengingatkan namja tampan itu pada seseorang.

"Kau…!",pekik Minho tertahan.

"Maaf…aku pergi tanpa berpamitan padamu…",Sosok itu menatap Minho lembut.

"Kau tidak kembali bersamanya?",Lirih Minho merendahkan suaranya.

Sosok itu menggeleng pelan.

"Minho…",Namja tampan itu menengadahkan kepalanya menatap sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

"_Could you promise me_?",Pinta sosok itu dengan nada memohon.

"_What_?"

"_Please…take care of him…If there's people who want to hurt him..come and save_ _him_",Sosok itu melanjutkan yang teduh seolah meminta Minho untuk menyetujui ucapannya.

Minho terdiam sejenak.

"_I promise…_",Sahut Minho mantap tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun.

"_I'm glad to hear that…Thank you Minho.._",Sosok itu membalikan tubuhnya untuk pergi sebelum Minho menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?",sosok itu kembali menatap Minho

"Eumm…melodi itu judulnya apa?",Namja tampan itu nampak ragu – ragu mengutarakan pertanyaaanya.

Sosok teduh itu kembali tersenyum.

"Judulnya..Taemin.."

'A..apa'

Namja tampan itu terpaku di terkejut dan juga lagu itu…

"_Farewell…Minho.._",dan sosok itu tiba – tiba menghilang.

"Tidak…Tunggu!",Namja tampan itu berusaha mengejar sosok putih itu namun terlambat karena sosok itu langsung menghilang bagai ditelan kabut.

Minho mengerjapkan matanya pelan,mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

'Hanya mimpi..'

"Tapi kenapa terasa begitu nyata..",Minho memandangi jam saku perak yang ada digenggamannya.

'Aku pasti akan menjaganya..'

Minho menyibakkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya,Ia bangkit keluar dari kakinya menuntunnya pergi ke sebuah kamar yang tak jauh dari yang dulu di tempatinya.

'_Kriettt'_

Perlahan ia membuka pintu kayu berwarna _hazel_ derap langkahnya ketika masuk ke dalam kamar namja itu mendapati sesosok tubuh mungil tertidur di kasur biru itu memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci yang sama seperti terlihat sangat damai meski Minho melihat ada bekas airmata di kedua manik yang terpejam itu

"Kau pasti merindukannya,kan?",Minho mengarahkan jemarinya mengusap pelan wajah cantik itu.

Namja tampan itu mengambil boneka miliknya dan ikut berbaring di samping taemin dengan posisi yang saling menghadap.

'Aku akan menemanimu…melewati malam ini',Bisik Minho lama kedua manik matanya mulai terpejam.

…..

Sosok mungil itu perlahan membuka kedua matanya,menyadari ada sebuah kehangatan yang menyelimuti sinar mentari menyadari sesosok tubuh yang tertidur namja tampan berambut ikal cantik itu tersenyum lentiknya tergerak untuk mengelus kepala namja ada sesuatu yang mengelus puncak kepalanya namja bermata besar itu mengerjapkan matanya pelan.

"Kau sudah bangun?",pertanyaan Minho membuat Taemin menarik tangannya.

Namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukannya,hingga menangis semalam..",

Namja cantik itu hanya menatap Minho dengan tatapannya yang tak tahu bahwa Minho mengetahui ia menangis semalam.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat…",Minho mengelus wajah halus itu.

"Kemana?",Namja cantik itu nampak bingung.

"Kau akan tahu nanti…sekarang mandi dan sarapan dulu..",Titah Minho seraya bangkit dari tempat membantu Taemin untuk bangun dan menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya kita akan kemana Minho?",Namja cantik itu nampak berusaha keras menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan langkah Minho.

"Kesebuah tempat…",Jawab Minho singkat.

Kedua namja itu melewati beberapa semak _hydrangea_ dan menaiki beberapa bukit jelas kemana Minho akan membawanya.

"_Hold my hand…_",seru Minho mengulurkan tangannya meminta Taemin untuk cantik itu pun tanpa ragu menerima uluran tangan Minho.

Namja tampan itu membantunya menaiki bukit yang cukup tinggi.

"Kita sampai…",riang Minho ketika mereka sampai di puncak bukit.

"Ini tempat apa?",Tanya Taemin saat melihat hamparan rerumputan hijau yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga yang berwarna – belum pernah melihat tempat seperti ini indah dan cantik itu bisa mencium wewangian bunga yang terbawa oleh angin.

"Kau senang?"

Namja cantik itu mengangguk,bibir tipisnya mengukir sebuah senyum manis.

"Apa nama tempat ini…?",Tanya Taemin sembari menuruni bukit dan berjalan kearah hamparan bunga itu.

"Mungkin kita bisa menyebutnya.._Flower hill_..",Jawab Minho menyusul Taemin turun.

Namja cantik itu memetik sebuah bunga _Crysant _berwarna ungu yang tumbuh di wanginya yang menyejukkan.

"Kemarin ia mendatangiku..",Ucap Minho perhatian Taemin sedikit teralih.

"_Who_?"

"_Your brother_…",lanjut Minho menatap ia melihat raut wajah cantik itu sedikit berubah.

"_Then_?"

"_He asked me to take care of you.._",Namja tampan itu tersenyum.

"Dia…dia sudah tidak ada didunia ini kan?",Tanya Minho membuat Taemin tersenyum getir.

"Ya..kau benar..",lirih Taemin.

Minho tahu pasti apa yang dirasakan namja itu berusaha menahan airmatanya agar tak Minho tahu Taemin sangat rapuh,ia seperti seorang malaikat yang mencoba menyeberangi samudera dengan sayap – sayapnya yang patah.

"_No matter what or when…I will always stay by your side to keep you from_ _everything that want to hurt you.._",Ucap Minho sembari mengenggam tangan Taemin.

Kedua manik hijau zamrud itu menatap bisa merasakan ketulusan Minho bisa di percaya,dan ia pasti akan menepati janjinya.

Taemin tersenyum,namja cantik itu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Minho,menekap wajah tampan itu dan mencium bibir Minho namja tampan itu sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Taemin.

"_Thank you….Tovarisch_..",bisik Taemin ke telinga Minho.

_No matter what's happened to you_

_Although you fly with the broken wings.._

_I believe…it's still enough to cross the ocean…_

_Because you never walk alone.._

_Even when you fall down_

_I'm the one who hold your hands.._

Melodi itu kembali menari - nari didalam telinga yang indah meski terdengar sangat yang membawanya untuk mengenal seseorang yang berarti dalam ajaib yang seketika mampu mengajarinya bahwa tak ada yang lebih berarti didunia ini kecuali kau bisa melindungi sesuatu yang berharga untukmu.

'Dengan begini..Aku akan bisa membuatmu terus berada di dalam cahaya keemasan itu…dan pada akhirnya kita akan bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal…_For this_ _farewell'._

**The End**


End file.
